The Gibbs Family
by jetbstraub
Summary: Gibbs finds out he has two adult sons and it's the last two men he ever thought it could be. Will the three men try and make a family or ignore the bomb dropped in their laps. Read to find out. Hurt/Comfort and mention of spankings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS. I make no profit but write for the enjoyment of it. JetbStraub owns any not recognized characters, backgrounds, or plots not following the NCIS Series. Happy Reading Jet!

AN: This story is in answer to a challenge given by Jlbrew27. I hope you enjoy it.

The Gibbs Family

Chapter 01 – Test the Truth

Gibbs his mind running wild as he tried to absorb the information he just had sprung on him went and made coffee. He needed to remove himself from the situation, take a moment and think. Carrying two filled mugs out and placing one in front of her, he said quietly but firmly. "Tell me it again and this time, everything Abigail."

Abby nodded and said quietly. "Sometimes I run test on different things so I don't get rusty. When you get overprotective of different people, I do paternity test of you and the person you go Papa Gibbs on. The test I did earlier showed you have two biological sons. I re-tested it several times. Gibbs the results were the same every time it a 99.9 match on both sons."

Gibbs glared at her and said firmly. "Abigail this was not about your skills and we both know that. This was about you using the lab for your own amusement and invading people's privacy. We are a federal agency and it's against the law Abigail as I'm sure you remember me telling you several times. I warned you what would happen if you did this again."

Abby's eyes went wide. Gibbs had caught her doing the same test between him and Tony a month ago. Gibbs had been furious, he scolded her about using her lab for her amusement and lectured her about what she did being an invasion of privacy and against the law. He said next time she used her lab for anything but her job he would make her explain to the person she ran the test on. Shocked and scared, she cried and told him it could cost her job and her freedom, possibly both. Gibbs had glared and said firmly. "Then don't take the risk." Then kissing her forehead, he had left. Abby had thought was trying to scare her. Two weeks later, he had made good on his threat. Ducky was understanding, disappointed in her actions but understanding and let Gibbs punish her. Gibbs had taken her cafepow's and music away for two weeks. He said if it happened again, he would let the people involved decided if she would be reported to Vance or not but he wouldn't cover for her.

Gibbs sat on the couch and said. "Abby this is going to change those to young men's lives and my own. I think its best you go home. I will talk to them first and see what they have to say. Maybe we can work something out, but no promises."

Abby's eyes filled up with tears and she went to say something but Gibbs shook his head and walked out of the room. Abby sighed she knew she screwed up but didn't know how to fix it. She left the results on the table and went home. Hoping she had not destroyed three lives but knowing deep down the three men would be better off knowing.

Gibbs called Ducky and gave him a brief rundown. Ducky said he would be right over. After he arrived, Ducky asked to see the test results. Gibbs walked him into the living room and handed him the papers. He then left to make more coffee, and some tea for Ducky as he read them over. Gibbs was lost in thought as he made the drinks. After enough time pasted he joined his friend in the other room.

"Jethro I'm afraid I have something to tell you that you're not going to like. Please hear me out and if want me to leave afterwards I will." Ducky said seriously after he had read the papers twice.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Ducky sighed and said. "I knew that Jenny Shepard was sick Jethro. I was the only one at NCIS that did. Jenny had been feeling ill for a while but was scared to do anything about it. She came to me and asked me to run some test and tell no one. After the results came in, I convinced her to see a friend of mine for more intense testing. The results were heartbreaking; she was told her illness was terminal. As the illness progressed, she would start losing more and more control over her body and eventually her mind. Jenny told me before that happened she wanted to make amends to those that she could. She said in her life she made many mistakes, but two of her mistakes were unforgivable. The first was choosing her career over you and the second was giving up her son, your son Jethro."

Gibbs looked shocked then angry. He said tightly. "I got over her ending our relationship years ago. Why didn't she tell me she was pregnant? She still could have left after he was born. She would have her career and I would have raised my son. What made her take that away from me Ducky?"

Ducky nodded sadly. "Jenny said you and she had worked it out and had some kind of friendship going. As for your son, she knew you would have kept him and given him a good home. However, Jethro she also knew if you did, she would have stayed to be part of the child life and ended up marrying you. She did love you after all, but she also knew she did not want that life. Jenny wanted a career and thought a family would stand in the way. Later she realized her mistake. However, by then it was too late and she felt she did not deserve your forgiveness nor would you give it for giving away your son. Therefore, she decided not to tell you about him until after she was gone. What Jenny wanted most was to meet him before she died. She asked me to help her find him. It took work and a few favors but we found him. Jethro; the boy had just lost his mother to cancer. Jenny was heartbroken how could she meet her son just to let him lose another mother. She put it off hoping they would find a cure or that maybe with time he would heal enough to meet her. She died a few weeks later. She left me a letter saying in the event of her death I could tell her son and his father when I felt they could handle it."

Gibbs sat back shocked. He sobbed. "So I have four kids. I never…"

Ducky grabbed his best friend and brother in a hug. When Gibbs was calm, he grabbed the papers. Setting one aside he sat next to Gibbs and said. "No Jethro you have two sons and your dearly departed Kelly. This is the son of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenifer Sheppard. You have two fine sons Jethro. You just need to find out how the other one is possible?"

Gibbs closed his eyes in emotional pain and felt Ducky's arms come around him again. He held on to build strength but then lightly pushed him back. He then said quietly in a pain-filled voice. "I know how. I've only told two other people in my life this Duck, my father and Mike Franks. I'm sorry I never told you Duck, by the time we met it was just too painful to talk about. Shannon and I had a second child, a son. The day Shannon and Kelly died he disappeared, he was only four."

Ducky gasped in shocked he had heard Jethro talk about Kelly and Shannon but never another child. He quietly gave his support as Jethro spoke.

Ducky asked gently. "How old would he be today?"

Gibbs sighed and hung his head he whispered softly. "The same age as McGee. You know his eyes reminded me so much of Shannon's for the first year he was on the team. I could not even look at him without my heart clenching. That's why I have tried as hard as I can to distance myself from him it would not be fair to him. But McGee has such an innocent and easy going nature I couldn't help but love him as one of my kids."

Ducky smiled sadly, as he said. "Have you looked at the pages Abigail brought you Jethro?"

Gibbs looked at Ducky in shock with all the excitement he never actually read the papers. He put his hand out to Ducky. The older man handed him one paper then the other. After reading both, he looked at Ducky in shock then Gibbs said quietly. "How? Why?"

Gibb's shook his head as if clearing it then said. "Never mind I'll deal with the how and why later. Right now, what is most important is Timothy McGee and James Palmer are my sons. This is crazy Duck. How am I supposed to tell them? By the way, you're both my kids; sorry I missed all your Birthdays and every Christmas not to mention both your childhoods, but Daddy's home?"

Ducky rested his hand on Jethro's shoulders and said. "These young men look up to you Jethro and already see you as a father figure. You just need to sit them down separately or together and tell them, then go from there."

Gibbs nodded then set the papers down. He decided to tell them separately. Beginning with his oldest son, he picked up his cell and dialed. He gave McGee orders to be at his place the next morning at 10am.

Ducky raised an eyebrow at the order and once Gibb's hung up, he stated. "Do you think that was necessary Jethro he's your son?"

Gibbs smirked as he said. "Son or not Duck, McGee is on my team I bark he jumps, it's how it's done. Had I said anything other than an order he would have asked questions I'm not ready to answer yet."

Ducky looked worried and he said. "The team? What if…."

Gibb's shook his head and said. "No one is breaking up my team. I already treat them like my kids Duck. Vance is a father he'll understand if not, I'll deal with it."

Ducky smiled as he thought to himself. 'Papa Bear Gibbs is in full protective mode. I feel sorry for anyone that tries to hurt his cubs.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 – My Son

The next morning Gibb's heard McGee pull up. He waited until he knocked and let him in. Gibbs watched McGee enter the house and tried to see himself or Shannon in him. He also was curios why the man looked so nervous. He showed him into the living room and then got them both coffees. When he sat the mugs in front of them, he decided enough was enough.

"Something you need to tell me McGee?" Gibbs asked.

Tim nervously looked around and then looked at Gibb's wondering why he was here. Vance had ordered the team along with Abby, Ducky, and Palmer to take a week off after the last case wrapped up. He shrugged and said. "I've only been here when the team is working on something. Vance gave us the week off. So I'm wondering what I'm here for. Did I do something wrong?"

Tim gulped he knew the Boss spanked Tony, Ziva and Abby when they were in trouble. He had been given a choice between a spanking or dealing with the Director a few times, but choosing the latter each time. Tony, Ziva, Abby, and Ducky had gotten upset with him each time, but he felt he made the right choice. He knew Jay felt the same way and made the same choice he did. They had both discussed it several times, and no matter how upset the others got. Both he and Jay still had the Director handle it.

Gibbs sighed maybe he had done too good a job to distance himself from Tim. They would need to deal with that later. That is if Tim wanted to, he told himself he had to be prepared Tim might not want to. He decided to table that for now there were matters that were more important to deal with. Realizing McGee was to quiet, he moved to sit across from him. "McGee. McGee! Tim! You're not in trouble, Snap out of it." Gibbs said getting louder and closer to him with each word.

Tim looked at his boss and said. "Then why am I here?"

Gibbs sighed not sure, how to do this finally he decided he needed information first so he said bluntly. "I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest Tim."

Tim was shocked at hearing his first name from his boss but just nodded. He was concerned about how serious Gibbs was being but figured questions would just annoy him so he kept silent.

"Tim are you adopted?" Gibbs asked.

Tim's eyes bugged out. What did that have to do with anything? He thought but said. "Um Yeah. Why? Did someone contact NCIS looking for me?"

Gibbs dropped his head in his hands in relief it would have been harder if Tim did not know that. He asked as gently as he could. "No nothing like that. Have you ever looked for you birth parents?"

Tim sighed it was painful to think about but he knew Gibbs would not let up so he told him. "It's not that simple Boss. I was found when I was four years old by Mom and Aunt Suzy. Mom was at the park with her sister and niece. She saw me first I was limping covered in dirt and alone. Mom pointed me out to Aunt Suzy and both wondered what happened to me. They kept an eye on me as they asked around and no one knew me. Mom and Aunt Suzy invited me to eat with them. They said I was very timid but hungry so I agreed. I passed out after I ate and they took me to the hospital. As I was in getting X-rays Mom called Dad and he met her there. The Doctor told Mom and Dad I had a concussion, cuts and bruises as well as a broken arm and leg. I also was severely dehydrated and exhausted. They figured out I had been in a car accident by the glass they pulled out of some of the wounds. The police and social workers opened a missing person's case. The park was near several accident sites several of them reported children in the car. They didn't have DNA back then so they had no idea who I was or how to find any family. Mom and Dad offered to be my foster parents. The McGee's waited the time limit the state asked of them, and then adopted me. They named me Timothy McGee and raised me."

Gibbs sat their shocked and then cleared his throat and said gently. "I need to tell you something Tim."

Tim nodded.

Gibbs took the papers he'd been given the night before and laid them on the table. He looked Tim in the eye and said. "I'm sure in the seven years we've worked together you've heard. I lost my wife and daughter when they were in protective custody the car they were in crashed and it was assumed everyone died. When I lost my wife and daughter that day, I lost more than them. I never told anyone because it was too painful to discuss but there was someone else in that car, my four-year-old son. He disappeared that day with no trace he was presumed dead. I recently found out that wasn't the case, you're my son Tim."

Tim stood and walked outside. He told himself he was not running away he just needed fresh air and to think. He sat down hard on the steps as his legs gave out. He stared straight ahead, as the words played repeatedly in his head. "You're my son Tim."

Gibbs sat next to Tim, placed a hand on his shoulder, and told him to relax and just breathe.

Tim sat there for a few minutes taking it all in. Finally, he relaxed enough to ask. "How? When did you find out?"

Gibbs sighed knowing Tim would get angry and that he had every right to. However, he also had a right to know, so he said. "Do you remember a month ago, when Abby did a paternity test with me and Tony, and then a few weeks ago with Ducky?"

Tim began to get angry and he stiffly nodded.

"After our last case she thought it would be funny to run a paternity test on you, me, and Palmer. Both of you are my biological sons." Gibbs said his hand still on Tim's now ridged shoulder.

Tim gasped in shock. "Jay is my brother? Is she sure?"

Gibbs turned and raised an eyebrow at the nickname and said. "Yes she said she ran it several times. It was a 99.9 match on both of you."

Tim reached in his pocket and taking his cell phone out dialed a number.

Gibbs watched as he spoke to someone then hung up. He raised an eyebrow.

Tim turned to Gibbs and said. "Jay is coming over. You need to tell him today."

Gibbs raised both eyebrows and said. "Why? And since when is Palmer Jay?"

Tim laughed and leaned back against the porch rail. He did not know how to handle this news but somehow he knew it would be ok. He turned back to Gibbs and said with a grin. "Jay is a nickname very few people call Palmer. You know Palmer and I live together right?"

Gibbs nodded and said. "I know you and Palmer live together." Then his eyes went wide and he said. "Oh Hell Tim! You're not dating Palmer are you?"

Tim shuddered in a joking way and said. "Jay is my best friend and like a little brother to me, before we moved in together we hung out together a lot. After his mom died, Jay and I bought a house together with our partners. After the dust settles I'm sure we can introduce you." Tim paused and thought of the best way to say this next part, deciding there was no easy way he was blunt. "Gibbs, I can't tell him my news without telling him everything it wouldn't be fair to him. Moreover, Jays going to need me here when you tell him, he's terrified of you."

Gibbs glared at him and said. "You think I'd hurt my own son."

Tim glared right back as he said. "No I don't think you would hurt him on purpose. However, just talking about you scares him Gibbs. When you are around, he falls apart. I'll do all I can to make this easier on my little brother but no matter what this is going to be hard for him."

Gibbs sighed dam-it he was right. So he said. "Ok Tim your right and I'm proud of you for looking out for your little brother. So let us make this as easy for him as we can. First, does Palmer know he's adopted? And second if he does has he ever tried to find his birth parents?"

Tim sighed he hoped Jay would not be angry with him, as he answered honestly. "I know he knows he's adopted. Our parents never kept it from us we were adopted. A few years ago, he talked about being curious about where he was born and who his parents were. Then one day he just stopped talking about it. When I asked, he said he did not want to talk about it and something's were better left alone. I tried to get him to talk about it and he told me to leave it alone. He's never hidden things from me. So I figured by the little he said he found them and they died or didn't want to be in his life."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow wondering what Palmer may have meant by that. However, it was forgotten as he heard a car pull up. He let Tim go and meet Palmer as he went and waited inside. A few minutes later Tim brought the nervous young man in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – 03 – My Sons

Gibb sat across from his sons and said as gently as he could. "Palmer I need to tell you something. I found out last night that you and Tim are my biological sons." He set the papers from the night before in front of Palmer.

Palmer read the papers then looked at Tim with a raised eyebrow and said with a smirk. "Your five years older than me, which makes you the big brother. Does this mean I get to do all the things to you annoying little brothers do and get away with it?"

Tim smirked back as he wrapped an arm around his little brother's shoulders and said. "If you call never being able to sit again, getting away with it. Sure little brother."

Palmer pouted then smirked as he said. "Aunt Penny will protect me."

Tim laughed and said with a smile. "How did that work for you last time Jay?"

Palmer pouted then looked up startled when Gibbs cleared his throat. He blushed and said. "Sorry Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs frowned but then said. "You don't seem shocked. Why is that Palmer?"

Palmer leaned into Tim, who then glared at Gibbs.

Gibbs glared right back and said. "Palmer, Explain now."

Palmer fidgeted then said. "I've known you and Director Shepard were my biological parents for a while now."

Both Tim and Gibbs gasped in shock.

Palmer hung his head and moved away from Tim's side. He said quietly but both men heard it plain as day. "Director Shepard's autopsy was done at NCIS and Dr. Mallard insisted on doing it alone. At the time, I thought he was being considerate since he knew I had a great deal of respect for her even though I had not worked with her long. He asked me to go work in my office and close the door. However, as he often does when working. He forgot about me and forgot I could hear every word he says whether my office door is opened or closed. Everyone knows Dr. Mallard talks to the bodies he works on. Well about a half hour later, I heard him tell her how proud she and Jethro would be of their son as he was graduating early from medical school. I thought this odd, as so was I. This went on for a while Dr. Mallard calling Director Shepard, Jenny and talking about a man named Jethro and their son. As he worked, he said several different things that confused me, as they were things I had in common with this son. That is until to my shock I heard him say my name and call me their son. I know I am adopted, I have known all my life. My father died when I was five and it was just mom and me, we had no secrets from each other. I did not say anything to anybody as I still did not know who this Jethro was or if I misunderstood. I began searching for my birth parents. I started the search by going through my mom's old papers. It took me a few days to get through them all; mom was a pack rat and kept everything. Nevertheless, I finally found my adoption papers. I was born on March 13 at 3:18 am to Jenifer Maria Shepard she named me Samuel Jackson Gibbs and listed the father as Leroy Jethro Gibbs. When I was adopted my parents changed my name to James Alexander Palmer Jr. after my dad."

Tim pulled Jay into his side and rubbed his back as he said. "Why didn't you say anything Jay? I would have helped you search."

Palmer leaned into Tim accepting the comfort offered. He said quietly. "Didn't think anyone would believe me, I mean come on Tim. If I had told you, would you believe me? Papers can be forged; I did not want to go through that. So I didn't say anything and saved myself the heartache."

Tim glared down at his little brother and gave a sharp smack to his bottom.

Palmer gasped and tried to move away not knowing if more was coming but knowing he was in trouble. He knew he was being foolish all this time hiding it from Tim and their partners. Nevertheless, he was scared they would not believe him and laugh at him.

Tim held him to his side until he stopped squirming and then rubbed his back as he said. "Papers or not James Alexander, you were my best friend and little brother before I knew we shared a father and nothing has changed now that we know we do. I will always believe you and have your back. Never hide anything from me again, ok. How can I help or protect you if you hide things from me?"

Palmer's eyes teared up and he hugged Tim whispering he was sorry. He smiled and then gulped when Tim whispered back it was ok and they would talk later.

Gibbs sat next to Palmer and gently pulled him in a hug, preparing himself for the young man to fight. However, he was pleasantly surprised when he latched on and hugged him back.

Tim watched Jay hug Gibbs for the first time and smiled at the surprised look on Gibbs face. He said smiling. "Jay is a cuddle bug. Mad, Sad, Scared, or Happy rub or scratch his back and let him latch on and he's in heaven."

Palmer blushed and tried to move away from Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled and pulled him in closer as he rubbed his back. He said with fondness in his voice. "Your mother was the same way."

Palmer froze at first but then relaxed as he looked up at Gibbs and said in a soft voice. "Why did she give me up?"

Gibbs sighed and got more comfortable on the couch Palmer still cuddled in his side. Gibbs fought for the words but Tim answered for him.

"Jay from what I've known of Jenifer Shepard in the time we worked together. She was a professional that put her career first and her personal life second, anything that got in the way of her way up the latter she did not tolerate. As much as she loved Gibbs, when he asked her to marry him, she said no. From what I heard, she said a family would make her hard to take seriously in the professional world." Tim said as gently as he could but he would not lie to his brother even if it spared his feeling.

Palmer nodded and looked up at Gibbs as he said. "And you?"

Gibbs hugged his youngest son to him and said. "I didn't know. I swear I didn't know she was pregnant when she left me, if I did. I would have fought to keep you and raised you myself."

Palmer nodded and moved away so he could look Gibbs in the eye as he said. "I'm scared of you. I don't want to be but I am."

Gibbs stayed where he was and nodded then said. "We can work on that together son the three of us. I know we won't be a family overnight but I have both my sons back and I want to get to know you both and have you get to know me and your grandfather."

Tim and Palmer smiled and nodded their agreement.

Gibbs smiled and said. "But for now it's story time. Who is Aunt Penny? And how did it not work out?"

Palmer pouted and blushed as Tim laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04 – Aunt Penny

Palmer gave Tim puppy eyes as he begged him not to tell the story. Then he got a wicked thought and he said innocently. "You never told him about Aunt Penny?"

Tim sighed and glared at his brother. Seeing Gibbs interested look he knew he would not get away without telling him who Aunt Penny was. However, this may work in his favor if he spun it right. He said calmly hoping he did not get Gibbs too angry. "What's going to be done about Abby, Boss?"

Gibbs snapped his head up and glared at Tim as he said. "I'll handle it McGee."

Both Tim and Palmer shook their heads.

Tim continued as if Gibbs had not spoken. "Abby is out of control. She does whatever it takes to get what she wants and is only sorry if she lands in trouble. Abby honestly thinks anything she does no matter what it is, you or one of the team will fix it. I love her to Gibbs; she is like a little sister to me. However, one of these times she is going to go too far and no one will be able to help her. I don't want to see her in prison, hurt or god forbid dead just because she never learns to take responsibility for her actions."

Gibbs rubbed his eyes and sat back. Much as he hated to admit it. Tim was right, Abby always pushed the limit and there had been a few times he had had to call in hefty favors to keep her out of trouble. He felt a warm body cuddle up to him and was surprised to see Palmer offer a calm smile. He smiled in return and wrapped an arm around his youngest hugging him as he looked at Tim and said. "What do you suggest?"

Tim smiled a sad smile and said. "Let me call Aunt Penny after I tell you the story you asked about."

Gibbs shook his head as he said. "Tell me who she is, then the story and we can talk about it."

Tim nodded figuring this was the best he was going to get. He smiled as he began. "My Mom and Aunt Penny met in collage, they shared a dorm room and then an apartment together before they each met and married their respective husbands. After collage, my Mom became a freelance lawyer and Aunt Penny became a social worker. Over the years many times they worked together but even when they didn't they remained best friends."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at how nervous and fidgety Tim was getting. He said calmly. "So Aunt Penny was your social worker growing up and a friend of the family and was I assume called Aunt Penny and her husband Uncle. What are you leaving out Tim? Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

Tim hung his head and whispered something.

However, not low enough Gibbs heard it and started laughing. Once he caught his breath, he looked at Tim and said. "Your Aunt and Uncle that you grew up calling Uncle Leon and Aunt Penny are Leon and Penelope Vance. How did you and Vance keep it a secret all this time?"

Tim blushed as he said. "At work were McGee and Vance. However, when he visits me or my parents or I visit him he is Uncle Leon. We have worked together before and were able to keep our personal relationship out of it. Though he does take a personal interest when I get in trouble or hurt he is my Uncle after all."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said. "That's why you turned down me punishing you. You knew your Uncle was already waiting for you."

Tim blushed harder and nodded then said quickly and with a slight quiver in his voice. "Um, I'm not sure how that will work. But I don't think I could handle two punishments each time."

Gibbs moved so he was sitting between both boys and pulled Tim in for a hug as he felt Palmer snuggle into his other side and said gently. "Vance and I will work it out Tim. Don't worry, now on with the story."

Tim laughed as he rested his head on Gibbs shoulder as Palmer pouted.

Tim got comfortable then said. "One Friday night after a long work week. Jay and I decided to pick up some food and hit up blockbuster on our way home. We were both in good spirits since we had the weekend off. I noticed I was low on gas, so we stopped at a gas station along the way to get, what else gas. Anyways we pull up and we notice the place is empty. It was nine o'clock at night and pitch black outside but the place was just eerie quiet. As Tony would say, my spidy sense was tingling. I parked the car in back and told Jay to stay put. I took my sig out and keeping out of sight looked around, the place was empty but all the lights were on and the door left open. I went back to the car intending to call it in. However, the car was empty. I called it in and went looking for my now in very deep trouble little brother. I heard a gunshot and after making sure the coast was clear. I found Jay out cold on the floor and the manager and his girlfriend both naked and looking at Jay in shock. Lucky for Jay the guy missed and was too shocked to fire again when he saw Jay had knocked himself out. I called an ambulance and the police and the owner showed up about the same time they did. Turns out the Manager was the owners' son and he had gotten in trouble before for having his girlfriend visit him on the job and shall we say distract him from doing his job."

Gibbs glared at Palmer and said. "Explain why you left the car."

Palmer gulped and tried to remind himself this had happened over a year ago. He said nervously. "I had to go to the bathroom and thought the place was empty and Tim was overreacting. I went inside and found the bathroom but as I was leaving, I heard a struggle coming from the office. I went to see what was going on and before I knew it, the office door slammed open and a gun when off. I tried to jump out of the way and knocked myself out on the doorframe. Next thing I knew I was in an ambulance with Tim holding my hand telling me everything would be ok. Once the doctor checked me out and said I was fine, I was ready to go. A nurse came in a few minutes later and said my brother went to get his car from the gas station and I was to stay put until he got back. Yeah right, I had seen the anger and worry in Tim's eyes. I knew I was in for it once we got home. I was sore, tired, and just wanted to sleep. I got my release papers, wrote Tim a note so he would not worry. I just did not tell him were I was going. I called a taxi and had it pick me up down the block and left. Then I went to Aunt Penny's."

Now both Tim and Gibbs were glaring at him.

Gibbs said firmly as he hugged Palmer and Tim. "I hope when Tim caught up with you he tanned your hide. I sure would have."

Tim said with a smile. "Tell him how running to Aunt Penny worked out."

Palmer blushed and then pouted as he cuddled into Gibbs as he said. "I wasn't running away. I was sore, tired, and just wanted to sleep. Plus I figured you needed time to cool down."

Tim raised an eyebrow and glared.

Palmer sighed and continued the story. "By the time I got to Aunt Penny's Tim had called warning her I might show up. Aunt Penny was not happy with me, but was worried as well. She made me soup had me take a shower and then made me tell her what happen. After I told her, she gave me three swats and then had me sit in a chair and think about what I'd done till Tim arrived to pick me up."

Gibbs looked at Tim and said. "What happen once you got home?"

Tim looked at Palmer and then said. "We talked then he got paddled. Afterwards he stayed in bed all weekend and we watched movies."

Palmer smirked as he said. "I wasn't the only one that got in trouble though."

Gibbs smirked he wondered about that and he looked at Tim.

Tim blushed and said. "After Jay went to bed Uncle Leon came over and spoke to me about leaving a civilian unprotected. He also made it very clear I should have called the police and left instead of putting myself in unnecessary danger. The paddle got a lot of use that night."

Gibbs nodded and hugged both his boys and then told them both to get in the kitchen. He was hungry and felt like showing them how to make cowboy steaks for lunch.


	5. Epilog

Epilog

Gibbs, Tim and Jay talked to the Vance's; wanting not only Leon's input but also Penny's. Gibbs, Tim and Jay after telling them everything, explained that although they wanted Abby to know this was serious. None of them wanted to press charges against her or see her fired. After talking, they came up with a solution.

Vance spoke to Abby in a private meeting and explained her options. Abby pouted and tried to talk her way out of it, but eventually agreed to the terms and the matter was closed.

The next weekend Gibbs had a barbeque and they told the team. Tim and Jay invited their partners Harry and Draco. Gibbs added one extra person his father Jackson Gibbs.

Jackson was thrilled when told, and could be seen throughout the day with one or both grandson. His eyes glowing with happiness as he was getting to know them and hearing stories of them growing up. Tim and Jay along with the rest of the team and Ducky enjoyed Jackson telling them stories of Gibbs growing up. Most stories Gibbs denied and tried to shush his father only for the man to laugh and go into another more embarrassing story.

Gibbs liked Harry and Draco immediately when he pulled them aside together and he said seriously. "Hurt my boys and you'll never see me coming and they'll never find your body."

Harry and Draco shared a smirk and said together. "Ditto Pops."


End file.
